


Ingxabano

by santigold96



Series: Uthando olungalindelekanga kuwe [12]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Uthando olungalindelekanga kuwe [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864135





	Ingxabano

USansa, uJaime, ngisho noBronn, kanye ne-The Hound bonke babebukeka besondele kakhulu ukuhleka kakhulu ngokubukeka kobuso bukaCersei njengoba aphendukela kancane kuTirion. Kwakungeke kumangaze uma izinwele zakhe ziqala ukubhema. Wayesethatha ummese wakhe nemfoloko ngakho-ke amaciko akhe ayephenduka amhlophe.

UJaime wamamatheka ngokushesha eTirion ngaphambi kokubheka udadewabo. "Umfowethu omncane unephuzu, uCersei. Manje sekuyisikhathi sokubamba isiphetho sakho sesivumelwano."

UCersei uthathe isigwedlo sewayini eside ngaphambi kokububula kakhulu ngokomlando futhi waphendukela eTirion. Wayekhuluma kancane, kungathi izwi ngalinye limzwisa ubuhlungu emzimbeni. "Ngiyazi manje ukuthi awuyibulalanga indodana yami."

"Qhubeka." UJaime wamkhuthaza. "Wonke umuntu lapha akazange eze konke lokhu ngeze, ngiyathemba."

UCersei wagoqa amehlo akhe, egqolozele izandla zakhe futhi ezethuka. "Ngiyaxolisa."

"Njengawe kusho ukuthini." UJaime wamhlikihla ngehlombe, abafowethu bakaLannister bakhalelana.

UCersei wabheka phezulu kuTirion, ekhuluma ngokucacile. "Ngiyaxolisa, baby mfowethu." Wahlanganisa izandla zakhe ndawonye kakhulu. "Ngangi ... benginephutha."

"Ngiyacela isikhathi esisodwa?" UTirion wabamba isandla sakhe ngasendlebeni yakhe. "Ngifuna ukukhumbula lokhu isikhathi sonke."

Amahlombe kaJaime abethuswe ukuhleka okuthe cwaka njengoba uCersei emphonsela enye indlela yokubukeka ngaphambi kokubuyela emuva eTirion. "Yikhumbule kahle. Ngoba awusoze wayizwa futhi kimi."

"Hawu ngiyakwazi lokho." UTirion wayehleka futhi.

"Ngenze iphutha." UCersei uthe, kwathi lapho yena noTrion bebukana okomzuzwana, okumangazayo, ukumamatheka kukaCersei kwacishe kwaphenduka ubuqiniso, futhi wacishe wakholwa ukuthi wayesho ukuxolisa kwakhe — ukuthi wayejabule ngempela ukubuyela emndenini wakhe. Ukuthi mhlawumbe uke waphuthelwa uTrion ekhoneni elithile elifihliwe lenhliziyo yakhe ebandayo yeqhwa.

UJaime wabeka amahlombe kadadewabo omncane, wamamatheka wacishe waqhosha kuye, wonke umuntu owayesekamelweni kwakubonakala ngathi ukhohliwe, wazizwa sengathi yena, uCersei noTirion bangabantwana futhi. "Manje bekunzima kangako?"

"Hhayi-ke, yeka ukubukeka uthokoze ngawe. Noma kunjalo yikho okwenzayo okuhle." UCersei usule imichilo kaJaime ngemuva ebunzini lakhe. "Akufani nawe kanti neTirion ingenza lo mdlalo ukudlula kanye."

"Hawu woza manje, Cersei. Ngineqiniso lokuthi uzokwenza okunye okuzokwenza wonke umuntu waseKing Landing afune ukukunquma ikhanda futhi." UTirion wadonsa umoya, uSansa ekhwehlela kancane lapho ethatha isikhathi eside kakhulu egwinya iwayini, exwayisa uTirion noJaime ukuthi babenezinye izivakashi kulesi sidlo sakusihlwa.

UJaime wasusa ingalo yakhe emahlombe kadadewabo, waphonsa amehlo akhe enecala kuBrienne owayesabheke ngokuqinile epuletini lakhe. UJaime wabuka itafula eTirion. "Ngakho-ke, wena noSansa nihlela ukuthi nihlale eKing Landing isikhathi eside?"

"Angiqiniseki. Unkosikazi othandekayo," uTirion waphendukela kuSansa, "sihlela ukuhlala eKing Lching ende?"

USansa, obekade ephumule isilevu sakhe ngesandla futhi egqolozele emnyango, wavele waquleka, wamfaka ebusweni bamamatheka. "Ngilapha nje umyeni wami ufisa ukuthi ngibe lapha naye, kunjalo."

UTirion waphakamisa izandla zakhe, ecishe wabukeka sengathi wayesezophinda ahleke. "Kunjalo." Wathatha isidlo sakusihlwa ngaphambi kokuhamba ngemfoloko yakhe elibangise eJaime naseBrienne. "Kwenzenjani nina nobabili? Ukuhlala isikhathi eside lapha?"

UJaime noBrienne bagcina ukubukana okokuqala ngqa selokhu efikile isidlo sakusihlwa, futhi kwaba ngumzuzu omangale. Kwakungathi uJaime umiswe ngokoqobo phakathi kwempilo yakhe yakudala noCersei ngakolunye uhlangothi lwayo nempilo entsha ayekade eyakha noBrienne ngakolunye.

"Wena nobabili?" UCersei waphazamisa umzuzu phakathi kukaJaime noBrienne, wabeka phansi isiphuzo sakhe. "Ngiyacela. Sanelisa ilukuluku lawo wonke umuntu. Kwenzakalani ngempela nge ..." uphuze ubhekise edakwe eBrienne, "... lokho?"

"Angiqiniseki ukuthi ngiyawuqonda yini umbuzo." Kusho uJaime, amashiya akhe ehlangana njengoba uBrienne egqolozele etafuleni, ethatha umphetho wethebhulethi ngezandla zakhe sengathi uziphazamisa.

"Nami angithi, dadewethu othandekayo." UTirion uthathe okunye ukuluma esidlweni sakhe sakusihlwa. "Uyazi vele ukuthi bayasizana. Ufuna eminye imininingwane engakanani?"

USansa wagxiviza kancane ewayinini lakhe.

"Hawu ngiyaxolisa, othandekayo." ITirion yanika uSansa ukubukeka okubandayo. "Ngabe ngicasulile imizwa yakho ebucayi?"

"Yini ngempela ofuna ukuyazi, Cersei?" UJaime ubuyise lo mbuzo kudadewabo.

"Ngingathanda ukuyisa umbuzo kumngani wakho uBrienne, uma nginga." UCersei wagijimisa ulimi lwakhe phezu kwamazinyo akhe, emamatheka njengoba ebuka ubuso obomvu be-Brienne bukhipha umehluko ongenakuphikiswa ngokumelana nombala oluhlaza okhanyayo. "Kufanele ubheke iQueen yakho uma ikhuluma nawe, uBrienne waseTarth."

UBrienne wabamba emaphethelweni etafula kakhulu, waziphoqa ukuthi abheke phezulu, amehlo amnyama aluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka ekugcineni ahlangana nohlaza okuluhlaza kukaCersei. Abesifazane ababili abanamandla kakhulu eMbusweni oSikhombisa, abanamakhono ahlukile kodwa abulalayo ngokulinganayo, bobabili abathandanayo nendoda efanayo, njengamanje bahleli phakathi kwabo ngqo. Umzuzu wawushubile nomoya wawugqinsi njengoba bebukana bebodwa kangangokuba akekho omunye owayesekamelweni lokunyakaza egumbini.

"Ake ungitshele, Brienne," uCersei agcine ekhuluma, "kuzwakala kanjani ukuthi umgodi uJaime fucks uma engakwazi ukuba nami?"

Okomzuzwana nje, kubukeka sengathi uBrienne uzohlala lapho futhi athathe inhlamba, sengathi uthathe izithuko eziningi, kepha akazange. Konke okwenzeka ngokulandelayo kwabonakala kwenzeka ngokushesha okukhulu. UBrienne wasukuma esihlalweni sakhe ngokushesha kangangokuba wasibhuqa, ingubo yakhe yadabula emahlombe njengoba edlulela ngakuJaime futhi ebamba uCersei ngomphimbo, emsukumisa emhlalisa esihlalweni sakhe emsukumisa edongeni.


End file.
